1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an element and method for forming a leading end of a web from a moving web, in particular a paper or board web, having a certain width.
A method of forming a leading end of a web from a moving web and transferring the same is used, for example, in the area of a reel-up of a machine for producing paper or board, a coating machine or an equivalent machine, in order to wind up the web without interrupting the production process, without shutting down the paper or board machine, successively onto a plurality of empty cores, which are also designated empty spools, or to wind up the web sporadically, following a break in the paper or board web or after starting up the paper or board machine, onto a preferably empty core.
In the process, care must be taken that the leading end of the web, produced by severing the web, is supplied to the preferably new core in order to form a preferably new roll on the core.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Methods of this type for transferring a moving web, in particular a paper or board web, onto a preferably new core are disclosed by the German patent applications DE 101 61 073.4 (PR11333 DE), DE 101 63 554.0 (PR11366 DE) and DE 102 01 410.8 (PR11328 DE) from the applicant, which are not prior publications.
In this case, at least one element in the form of an initial dividing piece is introduced between the web and a winding roll in such a way that a region of the initial dividing piece that is introduced is not covered by the web, in that, after reaching a nip formed by the winding roll and the core, the initial dividing piece is at least temporarily connected to the core in the uncovered region, and in that, at the latest at the point where the web runs off the core, severing of the web by the initial dividing piece is effected and/or made possible, by which a new leading end of the web, bonded to the initial dividing piece and the core, is formed.